The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a multipurpose tool, which uses a sliding main shaft to hold a wire crimper holder so that the user can selectively attach one of a set of wire crimper elements to the wire crimper holder to fit different wire crimping operations.
When crimping electric wires 9 in different wire distribution blocks 6xcx9c8, different wire crimping and cutting tools 44;45;432 shall be used (see FIGS. from 9 through 11). Because conventional wire crimping and cutting tools are designed to fit wire distribution blocks 6 of US specifications, wire distribution blocks 7 of European specifications, or wire distribution blocks 8 of specifications other than the US specifications and the European specifications, it is expensive to prepare different wire crimping and cutting tools.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool, which can be selectively attached with one of a set of wire crimping elements to fit different wire distribution blocks of different specifications. It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool, which is equipped with different cutting, prying, and hooking tools. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the multipurpose tool comprises a main shaft axially slidably inside a housing, a wire crimper holder coupled to the main shaft and locked by a spring-supported locking device, a set of wire crimper elements selectively fastened to the wire crimper holder by screw means for crimping electric wires at any of a variety of wire distribution blocks, a wire cutting tool coupled to a front side of the main shaft adapted to cut electric wires by means of a scissors action, and a hook and a lever respectively pivoted to a rear side of the housing.